


All is Found

by NanixErka



Series: The Next Right Thing [2]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Vanessa (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: But perhaps the best change - at least, to him, was right before him, laying herself down and getting comfy under the blankets. Her bedspread was one made by him personally, and draped over her was that warming blanket he’d made for her, already looking frayed from her constant usage of the thing as a cape. He really needed to just make her a proper jacket sometime soon.She sniffled again “Can I get a story, please?”As if he would say no.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Moonjumper, Hat Kid & Original Character(s), Hat Kid & Snatcher, Hat Kid & The Shapeshifter, Moonjumper & Original Character(s), Moonjumper & Snatcher, Moonjumper & The Shapeshifter
Series: The Next Right Thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178639
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	All is Found

So, as it turns out, kids get sick a lot? 

Snatcher hadn’t realized this when Hesperia had recovered from her initial post-freeze fever. He assumed that her alien immune system left her pretty protected from the germs of Earth. 

He was very wrong. 

A few months later, the poor little alien was cooped up in her bedroom with a nasty cold. Snatcher would refuse to admit that when she was shivering it left a hollow worry in his chest, but, surprisingly, MoonJumper had been the one to calm him, assuring him that children get sick all the time. 

“Well, you would know that, wouldn’t you?” Snatcher had initially snapped, regretting it as the being’s eye looked down at their hands “... Sorry. I just-” 

“I know, Snatcher. Again, I know why you hold.. Animosity towards me. I don’t...expect you to be over it overnight” Fangs peeked out when they smiled. “But do you want me to go shopping for her?” 

“Nah, the Cooking Cat is helping her just fine. Making her soup” 

“Good” The glitched being nodded. “May I see her?” 

“I can’t stop you” Snatcher passively responded. 

MoonJumper gave him an unreadable expression, but they floated himself into the girls room, where she was sitting up, reading her tablet with interest, seemingly to be responding to some messages. 

“Hello, child,” They greeted. “How are you feeling?” 

She sniffled “Mos’ly okay” She answered “I’s good to see you!” 

He gave her a toothy grin “It is always good to see you as well” 

The two had become quite friendly since the dramatic and stressful day they’d met. Particularly once the MoonJumper was able to come and go as they pleased from that rift - something that the girl learned was called the “Horizon” 

One thing that she didn’t account for, was the outright strange and bizarre relationship that they had with Snatcher. 

MoonJumper was very clearly affectionate towards him. Subtly, but it was clear that the being cared. Snatcher however, stalled at any of the affection, freezing the MoonJumper out at every turn. They obviously, clearly had some kind of history, but anytime she asked, she too, was frozen out. 

_ “Kiddo, its none of your business”  _

_ “I’m sorry dear, it’s not my place to tell”  _

Even her adorable pout couldn’t get them to budge. 

She’d figure it out eventually, but the whole thing felt… odd. 

MoonJumper stayed for a while, chatting with her about nothing in particular until they lapsed into comfortable silence. 

She coughed a bit, “Uh, can I ask you a question?” She asked, rubbing her nose. 

“Of course, dear” the being sat at her bedside, reaching over to grab the little towel to wipe her face. Getting sick was messy for humanoids. 

“Do you have a true name? Snatcher says everyone has one, but- ‘ She girl abruptly sneezed, startling them both. 

MoonJumper chuckled a bit at her annoyed whine, and they wiped down her face. 

“I do, yes… but… it’s complicated” 

“What kinda complicated?” 

“Very long story and very personal kind of complicated” MoonJumper summed up “I’m sorry, dear. But my true name must remain a secret for now” 

She perked up a bit “For now?” 

MoonJumper couldn’t hold back a laugh “Don’t read too much into my words, dear. Most adults only mean what they say about two-thirds of the time” The ghost grabbed at the little bowl holding soup broth by her bed, offering it to her

“That’s stupid” She pouted “You’re just one big mystery” She then concluded, grabbing the bowl

“Perhaps I am” The ghost gave her a toothy grin “Now, I believe it's about time for you to finish up your soup, and sleep, hm? I’ll send Snatcher in” 

"Will you come again soon?” She asked, her big eyes practically pleading - she really liked MoonJumper. 

“Of course, little dear” they cooed, hand rubbing her forehead before floating away “I’m sure I will see you around Subcon very soon!” 

She giggled and nodded, waving as they floated out her little automatic door.

o0o0o0o0o0o

When Snatcher returned to the girl’s room, she seemed to be finishing up the soup. Her eyes looked at him, and she lowered the bowl from her face and gave him a tired grin, and sniffled “Hiya” 

“Hey there troublemaker” He grinned, slinking over to her bedside. “Ready to pass out and wake up all better?” 

She giggled and nodded before reaching over and grabbing a tissue to blow her nose. 

Eugh, he had forgotten how messy being alive was. 

Taking a moment to look about the dimly lit room, a part of him was amazed at how different things looked. 

For one, a lot more of his books were in here. Stacked up by her pillow pile where he’d read for hours - sometimes you need a change in scenery, as much as he loved his hollow. She’d taken to attempting to read the comically oversized books as well, though she had a hard time holding them up. 

For another, once she’d landed in the forest, the trees surrounding the clearing had eerily, and almost immediately started to grow around her ship, holding it firmly in place. The most bewildering part of that circumstance however, was that branches and what could only be called saplings were beginning to push themselves through the corners of her ship, shoving their way through the wood panels and into her home. She didn’t seem to mind, so he hadn’t said anything, but he found it a tad odd.. 

But perhaps the best change - at least, to him, was right before him, laying herself down and getting comfy under the blankets. Her bedspread was one made by him personally, and draped over her was that warming blanket he’d made for her, already looking frayed from her constant usage of the thing as a cape. He really needed to just make her a proper jacket sometime soon.

She sniffled again “Can I get a story, please?” 

As if he would say no. 

“Sure. Preference?” 

“Can we read ‘The Lass of Iberilia', please?” She sniffled again. 

He chuckled, shaking his head “You really love that one, hm?” 

She just nodded eagerly. 

He couldn't hold back another chuckle, summoning the book into his hands, and watching her scoot over to the side and patting the now open side of her bed, bouncing a bit. 

“Oh?” 

“Pleeeease?” She begged with her big puppy-eyes. 

He rolled his eyes, but complied, his form shifting as he approached the bed, and a human hand landed on the bed. He sat himself, and lied down next to the sick little alien, who pulled themselves up to him, sniffling a bit as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Thanks Dad” She muttered

He huffed, “What did I tell you about calling me that?” Despite his words, there was no bite to it, and his arm went around her, the other holding up the book. She just giggled “Don’t cheapen my authority, Hesperia” 

“Stop being dad-like, Jericho” She teased, but then sneezed, startling the both of them. 

“Whatever” he weakly replied, before the two resettled again. He took a deep breath, and started. 

“There was once a great kingdom, known as Iberilia. Known for its dense forests and delectable foods, the peoples there were known to be kind, generous, and trusting. . . . “ 

He didn’t get very far before she fell asleep, her head smushed into his chest when an arm around him. Unless he wanted her to wake up, shapeshifting was out of the question. 

He huffed in feigned annoyance, sinking into the pillows “Sweet dreams, darling” He whispered, eyes shutting to at least feign sleep. 

O0o0o0o

It only took a little alien about a day more to fully recover, and she went right back to bouncing her way around the forest, bothering subconites and trying to reach up to dwellers as part of one of her many games. 

That particular day, Snatcher was busy for the first time in quite a while. Though he wouldn’t tell her everything, he did give away that it had to do with fortifying some weaker points around the manor. 

She understood the need for his time. 

And so… she decided to find MoonJumper! 

It had been odd, them not stopping by like they said that they would. They weren’t known for being a liar, so long as the girl had known them. 

Maybe they got caught up in something? Only one way to find out! 

Before going off into the deeper forest, She popped herself over to Snatcher’s lab - where a particular subconite was standing on the oversized table. Just who they were looking for! 

“Hello!” 

The little doll turned around, looking down “oh, hello dear!” 

Hat Kid jumped up onto the table, standing over the subconite - this one was one of the smaller ones, with a purple handkerchief tied around their little head. 

“What’cha makin’?” 

“Our dear lord and master wants me to whip up some Perrweed extract for you” The subconite explained. “Seems he’s getting a little miffed at all of your scrapes and scabs'' The little thing shook their head. 

The girl simply giggled “You don’t have to do that! I’ve got heart pons-” 

“-for _now_ ” the subconite interrupted. 

The little girl rolls her eyes, and the subconite, chuckled, reached-slash-jumped up and grabbed her face between little, felty hands. 

“Lookit me, you silly girl!” The announced “Your luck won’t last forever. Take better care” The doll pressed, their little hand squishing the girl’s cheeks  


“Yes’m” The girl nodded to appease. “Uh, can I ask you a question?” 

The subconite let go, tilting their head “Yes?” 

“Do you remember your true name?” 

They paused, almost seeming pensive “... No, I don’t think so” They answered vaguely. “It doesn’t really matter anyway”    
  
“What? Why not?” Little Hesperia pressed 

“Well, because us minions? We’re not really… complete” They explained, their attention back on the simmering liquid with the plant inside “The only reason we exist is because we’re not complete enough to be dwellers, but not broken apart enough to fade away” They grabbed a small thing of white power - they’d called it "Cucel" previously, a thickener “We’re partial souls that can’t move on, so Snatcher helped us, so that we weren’t just wandering spirits. We appreciate it” 

“Oh..” She supposed that made some sort of sense “But like, why doesn’t your true name matter?”

“It does matter” The subconite countered “but, it doesn’t matter _now_. Knowing my name doesn’t change how I am, or where I've ended up. I barely remember pieces of my old life anyway.. Just that I was good with herbs and medicines.” 

Hesperia pouted “Well… I bet your true name is really nice, whatever it is!” 

The subconite let out a laugh “Well, thank you dear. Now, did you come here for anything else?” 

“Uh, yeah! Have you seen MoonJumper? They’ve been MIA” 

“Hm.. I saw them earlier today” They recalled “but be wary dear. They seemed… off” 

“Off how?” 

“Fidgety… agitated, muttering” They recalled “It was giving me a bad feeling. Perhaps they’re in a bad mood?” 

That was something Hesperia couldn’t really imagine

“Well, I’ll figure out what’s wrong!” The girl pressed “Which way did they go?” 

“Back west toward their hollow” The subconite instructed “But dear, please. Heed my warning, hm?” 

She just rolled her eyes “Sure~” She confirmed before jumping off of the table and running off. 

The hatted little trouble maker casually trotted through the forest, jumping over large, tangled roots and using her grappling hook to effortlessly jump herself over a few ponds that she didn’t feel like walking around. Throughout her time living in the forest, she’d come to navigate it well. It had really started to feel more and more like her home. 

And the teasing of Snatcher by calling him dad was just the icing on the cake, really. 

Maybe one day it’d be more sincere once he got over his haughtiness. 

Getting over to the familiar clearing, she turned her head around, looking for the floating being “Hello? MoonJumper?” 

“ _Mnhn… Soon.. No…_ ” 

Her brow furrowed “MoonJumper?” She peeked into their hollow. 

The being was curled over their desk, breathing and muttering heavily

“MoonJumper?” 

The being froze. 

“He-.. what are you-... no, go away, child” Moonjumper sternly ordered. 

“What? No, what’s wrong?” 

Their head suddenly turned to look at her, eyes wide, visible eye twitching and seeming to glitch

_ “GO!”  _

She stumbled back, but let out a nervous huff “No! What’s going on?!” She pointed her umbrella at them “What did you do to MoonJumper?!” 

The stuttering, shuddering and glitching of their body increased in frequency as they turned to face her completely, their one, good eye was overtaken by the red diamonds of the right. Their monocle hung uselessly from it’s chain 

**_” So.. you are who they keep visiting”_ **A voice (... voices?) spoke, but MoonJumper’s mouth didn’t move **_“Give us your name, child”_**

She recalled Snatcher’s warning 

“You can call me Hat Kid” 

MoonJumper’s face didn’t change, but the voice(s) chuckled, and the head lifted up almost condescendingly. 

**_“Smart, smart….”_** The ghosts clawed hands lifted, the red threads on their clawed fingers glowed. _**“But we are afraid we have a problem that only you can solve”**_

Their eyes glowed brightly, and finally, the mouth finally opening voice desperate

_ “R-r-RUN!”  _

She realized that it was time to finally take someone’s advice! 

She turned on her heel, and called out, 

“ **SNATCHER!!** ” 

She practically felt the forest vibrate under her feet, carrying her voice on her behalf. 

But then she felt a sharp pain at her ankle, stopping her in her tracks and pulling her back. 

Gripping her umbrella tightly, she twisted and aimed her beam, but the poor thing was wrapped in threads and snapped to pieces, startling the girl even more as further threads found their way up her arms and around her torso. 

Okay, desperate plan B now. 

She pulled and yanked at the threads, trying to break them and tear at them with her hands as she’s dragged back toward the clearly mind-controlled ghost. 

**“No!”**

She twisted her head to see Snatcher, baring his fangs. He’d came! 

Her pulling was reinvigorated, her strength making the threads wane just slightly 

**“Hes-”**  
  
“ _DON'T SAY HER NAME!!_ ” MoonJumper forced out “ _Don’t! That's what they want!!_ ” 

_**“Enough”** _

The threads suddenly tightened around her, startling and paralyzing the girl before pulling her - yanking, really - back and she ended up held by the stiff, glitching arm of the ghost. The other hand raised itself robotically, slashing the open air and opening a tear not dissimilar to the one she saw when she’d first met the MoonJumper. 

**_“We're afraid we have to borrow the hatted one for a spell”_** The reverberating voice(s) called out, still not coming from MoonJumper. **_“She will return when she can cooperate”_**

**“No!”** The Snatcher _screamed_ , glowing eyes blazing as he went for the struggling child was pulled into the void. 

“No- no!” She pushed and pulled at the arm around her waist, reaching out desperately “Dad!!” 

She didn’t hear any response as the tear mended itself, white nothingness in its wake 

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins :3c 
> 
> Come bother me over on Tumblr! It's DoodleImprovement!


End file.
